Written In The Stars
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?
1. Adopted

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Adopted**

A guard hurriedly made his way towards the chamber of his master, carrying a small bundle in his arms. All around maids and servants avoided the guard while whispering quietly to themselves. There had been a rumor of a small infant left in front of the gates, no note, no signs of the parents. Judging from the way the guard was bumping into other people, the maids deduced the small bundle must be the infant.

The guard paused in front of a huge door and knocked.

"Enter," the deep voice of Elrond called.

"My lord there is an infant left in front of the gates," the guard said.

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, glanced up from his scroll and beckoned his guard forward. The ancient Elf could see movement inside the white cloth, and a small arm protruded from the blanket. The guard handed the infant over and Elrond pulled back the covers to discover it was a Elfling, a female Elfling. She had sky blue eyes, an indication of her Sindarin heritage, and her head was bald save for a few tufts of golden hair. As he stared at the baby, he became entranced by her, reaching a slender finger out and watching in amusement when the infant stuck it in her mouth.

"My lord?..."

"I will adopt her as my own. From now on this infant will be another of my children, and will be treated as such. Let it be known from this day forward that she will be called Laeriel," Elrond smiled fondly at the infant, knowing immediately that was her name.

The guard gave a deep bow and departed the room to deliver the message.

* * *

"_Noro Gwenneth, noro melon nin_," Laeriel whispered as she urged her horse to run even faster.

"We'll get you Laeriel!" the familiar voice of her brother Elrohir shouted from behind.

The fair elf-maiden tossed her head back and laughed. "Only if you catch me first brother!"

Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Elrond, grinned at one another and split up their horses so they could pin their sister in the middle. Up ahead was a small river and they knew they could get her to stop. Laeriel heard horse hooves from either side of her and knew what her brothers were planning. A grin spread out on her face as she ran a hand down her mare's mane.

"Let's surprise them," she murmured.

Gwenneth tossed her head back and snorted.

"We got you!" Elladan proclaimed loudly.

Two horses cantered into view right as she was nearing the river. Kicking Gwenneth gently on the sides, her horse leapt over the rapids, landing gracefully on the other side. Elladan and Elrohir pulled their horses to a stop and gawked at one another, disbelieving their sister had just eluded them by jumping.

"Did she just?"

"She did," Elladan confirmed.

Laeriel waggled her eyebrows at her siblings. "You honestly didn't expect me to let you pin me like that did you?"

Elrohir cleared his throat. "Actually we did."

She laughed.

"We should head back! _Ada _said we're having guests over," Elladan shouted to his sister.

"That's right! I wonder who it will be?" Laeriel responded as Gwenneth jumped the river again.

The twins grinned at one another.

* * *

Elrond came out from the gates to greet Thranduil as the Elvenking dismounted from his deer. The ancient Elves bowed and exchanged murmurs of greetings while a cloaked figure rode up behind. The lord of Imladris glanced up and smiled as the figure gracefully dismounted from his horse, bowing low to the healer while Elrond chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's been a long time Legolas," he greeted warmly.

"_Le suilon_," Legolas replied. _  
_

"Come my friends. You must be weary from your travels."

Loud horse neighs drew their attention towards the forest as the company turned around. Galloping into view were three horses, no doubt bearing Elrond's twins and his younger daughter. The three have gone chasing one another earlier in the forest with Arwen still visiting in Lothlórien. Sure enough, the ancient Elf spotted his three children galloping into view, pulling their horses to a stop just mere inches from where they stood.

"Can you three act more dignified in such presence?" Elrond chuckled.

Thranduil smiled at his old friend. "Do not worry Elrond, I am sure they were just having fun."

Laeriel slid off her horse's back and walked alongside her brothers. Along the way she passed by a tall Elf with fair skin and golden tresses like her own. Their eyes locked briefly before the elf-miaden looked away, feeling a warm sensation build up inside her stomach. She went to stand next to her father, feeling a bit flustered by the mysterious stranger.

"Allow me to introduce my younger daughter Laeriel. This is Thranduil Elvenking, ruler of Mirkwood, and this is his son Legolas Greenleaf," Elrond introduced.

Thranduil nodded at the Elleth, "I have heard stories about you, but it is more of an honor meeting the Lady Laeriel in person."

"Please my lord, there is no need to call me Lady."

"She is a modest one," Thranduil chuckled.

Legolas stood next to his father, quietly observing the maiden from Imladris. He had heard about the younger daughter of Lord Elrond, but hadn't laid eyes upon her until today. She was a fine maiden, fitting of the rumors he had heard back in Mirkwood. He caught her looking at him and smiled, which made her look away and blush.

"Let's come inside and have a feast in welcoming of your coming to Imladris," Elrond said.

The Mirkwood Prince followed his father inside towards Imladris, while keeping his eyes fixated upon the mysterious maiden.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How's the first chapter?_

_This won't be worked on until I finish Those With Courage_

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	2. Fleeting Encounter

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fleeting Encounter**

The meal was held during the afternoon when Laeriel went to her room to change. Earlier she had worn a riding tunic suited for chasing her brothers through the woods of Imladris, but if she was to be present at the midday meal, especially with King Thranduil and his son present, the elf-maiden wanted to look presentable. Her maid, Arodeth, was there to help pick out a gown. Together the two went over to the wardrobe and began browsing through the various gowns Laeriel owned.

"I like this one," Laeriel said, pulling out a aquamarine blue dress with silver threads embroidered within.

Arodeth scrutinized it carefully. "It does bring out the color in your eyes," she said at last with a small giggle.

Laeriel nodded. "Let's get changed for the meal."

Pulling the riding tunic over her head and gently placing it on the bed next to her, Laeriel slipped her arms through the silk sleeves of the gown, loving the feel of it against her skin. Once that was over her head, the Elleth sat down on the bed and unlaced her boots, while Arodeth laid out a pair of light gold sandals beside her mistress. Tugging the boots off her feet Laeriel reached for the sandals, slipping her feet in and buckling the straps around her legs. Meanwhile Arodeth began braiding Laeriel's golden tresses, tying them delicately around her head like a crown.

"How do I look?" Laeriel stood up and whirled around, giving her maid a look.

"Like the Princess that you are," Arodeth answered with a smile.

She blushed. "Well I'll let you know how it went. I'll save some food for you too," Laeriel pressed a kiss to her maid's cheek and left her chamber.

* * *

Her brothers and father were already seated at the table when she arrived, but King Thranduil and his son were nowhere in sight. Elladan and Elrohir arched their eyebrows upon spotting their sister in a gown, having grown accustomed to seeing her wear masculine clothing. Even Elrond was taken aback by the beauty and grace his daughter exhibited. She was the epitome of elegance, with her hair braided and smile adorning her face. It would be hard to compare her to Arwen.

"_Adar_," Laeriel went over and hugged her father.

Elrond chuckled. "You look more like a maiden than you usually do," he complimented.

She gave him a scandalized look. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't blame _Ada _for saying so, we've all grown used to you dressing in male clothing," Elrohir came to the defense of their father.

Laeriel glanced at herself.

"Here they come," Elrond announced.

The twins stood up while Laeriel went to stand next to her brothers. King Thranduil and his son arrived through the huge doors, both clad in the same color of silver, though Thranduil wore his full regalia in comparison to Legolas, who wore a silver robe with a matching silver band around his head.

"Come my friends," the lord of Imladris invited.

All of them sat down.

The elf-maiden looked up and realized she was sitting directly in front of Legolas, giving her a full view of the Prince of Mirkwood. Servants appeared and laid down plates of food in front of the group, and they began to eat. Laeriel helped herself to some of everything, noticing how Legolas chose mainly fruit and to her delight, strawberry pastries she had baked earlier that morning before running off with her brothers.

"I see Prince Legolas has a fondness for strawberries," she said softly.

Thranduil overheard her mumbles and chuckled. "My son has a love of fruit, especially strawberries."

"Might I add that my daughter was the one who made the pastries," Elrond added.

"_Adar_!" Laeriel ducked her head in embarrassment.

Legolas swallowed. "You are a wonderful cook Lady Laeriel," he said in a melodious voice that was soothing to her ears.

At this Laeriel blushed even more. "There is no need to call me 'Lady', Prince Legolas."

"Then I bade you not call me 'Prince'," he countered.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another and then discreetly kicked their sister's leg under the table, causing her to shoot them a dark look. Elrohir made a figure in the air with his fingers, and Laeriel looked closely to realize he was making a love symbol, which made her duck even more.

"Elladan, Elrohir," Elrond said sharply, glaring at his sons.

"I see your sons still like to play tricks, not only on my son, but their sister as well," observed Thranduil amusingly.

"You two play tricks on Prince Legolas? Have you no shame!" exclaimed Laeriel with a smirk.

The twins grinned at their sister. "My dear little sister, there is a lot you don't know about us. The only thing we can't beat Legolas in is archery," Elladan said.

"Of course, he is the best archer of the Woodland Elves," added Elrohir.

"You two can have the same prowess as Legolas if you focused more of your time on _training _and less time playing _pranks _on people," scolded Elrond sternly.

"We are the trickster twins for a reason _Ada_!" defended Elrohir.

Laeriel laughed at this and took a bite of apple, savoring the sweet juices running down her throat. While her father and Thranduil chatted with one another, and her brothers harassing each other to her right, the elf-maiden studied the Mirkwood Prince. Legolas was rather silent during most of the meal, eating his food quietly and only answering questions when her father asked him. Other than that he did not speak much, which only piqued her interest even more. However she too, was rather shy and quiet, and it would take a lot of courage for her to start a conversation with him.

She spent the rest of the meal chatting with her brothers and talking about their adventures, all the time fully aware of Legolas listening to their conversation.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Another short chapter but I will make the next one longer (no promises though XD) _

_How is the story so far? _

_And don't worry, for those who asked, Legolas and Laeriel will not fall in love right away._

_I plan to drag out their feelings for one another, since it wouldn't make sense to have them fall for one another in like 3 chapters._

_Dragging it out only makes relationships all the more solid xD to me at least haha_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Reunion With Aragorn

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Reunion With Aragorn**

After the meal was finished Laeriel excused herself to depart the group, leaving her father with Thranduil, and her brothers with Legolas. In her hand was a small bundle packed with pastries that were left over, meant for Arodeth once the elf-maiden returned to her room. Her father said their guests would be staying for a while, to discuss some business, which meant she would be seeing Legolas quite a lot for the next few days. A part of her was secretly pleased at the news, since it would give her a chance to get to know the Mirkwood Prince better, but the rest of her was apprehensive about the whole meeting.

She turned the corner and headed towards the resting chamber of the maids, instructing one of them to give the bundle to Arodeth when she returned later that evening. Then Laeriel decided to head for the stables to check on her beloved mare, whom she raised as a filly and have a close bond with one another. Before she could do so however, a horn blasted in the distance and her head instantly whipped up.

"Cousin Aragorn..." she breathed, a smile spreading on her face as she raced down the corridor.

Along the way she passed by Legolas, startling the Mirkwood Prince as she came running unladylike down the corridor, streaming past him and right for the gates. Laeriel didn't care what he thought of her at that moment. It had been a long time since she last seen her cousin, after he left to live in the North as a Ranger. How she longed to see him again.

"Cousin Aragorn!" Laeriel shouted the moment she was at the gate, running right into his arms.

Aragorn stumbled backwards a few steps from the momentum, but chuckled amusingly as he returned his cousin's hug.

"Missed me that much?" he laughed.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you," she mumbled against his chest.

"Aragorn."

The Ranger glanced up and his eyes widened as Legolas stepped forward from behind the gate. Gently releasing Laeriel from his arms, Aragorn went over and clasped the Elf on his shoulder, prompting the elf-maiden to wonder how they know each other.

"_Mae govannes Legolas_," Aragorn said in Elvish.

"It's good to see you," the Elf replied.

"You two know each other?" Laeriel couldn't help but ask.

"We go way back," Aragorn answered.

"Indeed we do," confirmed Legolas with a smile.

* * *

Needless to say Elrond was more than pleased to see his foster son return from the North for a visit. Laeriel knew the story behind her cousin's life. He is the son of Arathorn, making her cousin Isildur's heir, and heir to the throne of Gondor. But instead of accepting and embracing his destiny, Aragorn turned from that path and chose a life of exile, living with the Rangers in the North instead. The elf-maiden could still remember the day he was brought to Imladris. Orcs had killed his father Arathorn, when her cousin was two years old. With no other choice left, he was brought to Elrond to be fostered and raised, and at the request of his mother Gilraen, his lineage was kept a secret from him. Throughout the times they were growing up together, Laeriel knew his real name to be Aragorn, but called him Estel like the others, as Estel meant Hope in the language of the Elves. This was done to hide her cousin's existence from Sauron and his servants. He wasn't told his true heritage until 2951, when he came of age. It was on that day her father revealed to her cousin, his true name and destiny, presenting him with the broken shards of Narsil, the sword originally belonging to Isildur when he cut off the One Ring from Sauron's finger three thousand years ago. After that she hadn't seen her cousin since, as he had taken up the mantle of the Sixteenth Chieftain of the Dúnedain, choosing to live with the remnants of his people.

"It is good to see you home," Elrond said as he embraced his foster son.

"I have missed this place," Aragorn answered.

Elladan and Elrohir appeared to stand next to their sister, watching as their cousin spoke to their father quietly.

"Why do you suppose cousin Aragorn is back?" Laeriel murmured, elbowing her brothers in the ribs.

"Because he misses us," Elrohir responded with a grin.

"Don't be an idiot Elrohir, it's obvious he came back to see our other sister."

Laeriel giggled.

The siblings all knew their cousin harbored feelings for Arwen, having given her the Ring of Barahir, the heirloom belonging to his House. Laeriel recalled Arwen telling her how she pledged to marry Aragorn on the Hill of Cerin Amroth, giving him the Evenstar Pendant she always wore around his neck. When the elf-maiden heard, she was delighted and ecstatic for her older sister, but at the same time worried. By pledging herself to Aragorn, it meant Arwen will have to renounce her Elven lineage, giving up her immortality for that of a mortal. The "Gift of Men" as it was known amongst the Elves. That meant her sister will eventually die, instead of living on in the Undying Lands, where all Elves and any other race can choose to go through the Grey Havens.

"I will miss Arwen when she goes," she murmured softly.

Her brothers patted her on the head affectionately. "You'll still have us to keep you company," Elrohir said, trying to cheer her up.

"That's right Laeriel, don't look so sad."

"This is the first time you two actually tried to comfort me instead of playing jokes on me," Laeriel said slyly.

"You are our sister," Elladan simply said.

* * *

A wonderful evening befell the group later that night as Elrond decided to throw yet another feast, this time welcoming the return of his foster son. Laeriel had never seen Legolas more at ease than being with her cousin. The two practically spent the whole evening together, sitting in a corner of the room and chatting quietly while her brothers allowed the two friends to catch up, before dragging the Mirkwood Prince off somewhere towards the archery grounds.

"How have you been Laeriel?" Aragorn asked, sitting next to her.

"I've been alright. What about yourself?"

"I missed this place and the memories," he answered thoughtfully.

Laeriel smirked. "That's not the real reason why you're here are you?"

He laughed at this.

"Arwen will be coming back tomorrow," she informed him.

"I know she misses me," he fingered the Evenstar Pendant around his neck.

"You're not taking my sister from me yet so fast," she said playfully, bumping shoulders with him.

Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her stomach, the only sensitive spot she has and he exploited. He would play with her like that when they were little, and Laeriel knew he would never hurt her on purpose. She laughed until tears trickled out of her eyes.

"_Daro!_" she cried in Elvish, giggling at the same time.

He ceased his actions and grinned at her.

"Wait until I tell Arwen," she huffed, mocking anger while crossing her arms.

The Ranger laughed even more at this.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How's the story so far guys? _

_Like it?_

_Hate it? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. Acquaintance

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Acquaintance **

Unable to sleep that evening Laeriel quietly slipped out of her chamber in the dead of the night, making sure not to wake her father or brothers in the same wing of the house that they lived in. Pulling her golden locks into a rough ponytail that clung to her back, the elf-maiden pulled on her sandals and quickly hurried towards the garden, the only place she loved being in during the night, as the moon's rays bathed her completely. Several guards nodded their heads at her as she walked past, knowing Laeriel was up to her usual habit of sitting alone in the garden.

Turning a corner leading towards the vast garden of flowers, the elf-maiden was surprised to find someone standing in the middle of the field. Judging from his silhouette and physique, she knew right away it was Legolas. The Mirkwood Prince had his back turned to her, with his head tilted backward towards the sky. As quietly as she could, Laeriel stepped down to the garden and immediately he turned around.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly with a smile.

"I did not expect to see you up at this hour of the night," Legolas replied, watching as she joined him.

Laeriel knelt and inhaled the scent of one of the flowers. "It is a ritual for me to do this every night."

Legolas sat down on the ground, folding his legs beneath him gracefully and cocked his head at her. Fighting the urge to blush under his intense stare, the Elleth mirrored his movements, situating herself across from him and going back to playing with the flowers.

"My lord Legolas, please I bade you stop staring at me."

The Mirkwood Prince chuckled amusingly at her comment.

"What is ever so funny?" she inquired, cocking her head at him.

"You are different from the other Elven ladies back in Mirkwood," Legolas murmured.

Plucking a flower from the field and holding it out to him, Laeriel carefully tucked it behind his right ear. "How so my lord?" she queried with a smile on her face.

"The ladies back at court would flirt with me, or try to get me interested in them. _Adar _would think of some reason to dismiss them from court, mainly because he despises them, and the other reason is he wants me to find a Queen I will love and cherish. You are different. You grew up in Imladris, and was not captivated by my beauty or mesmerized by my looks, which is very refreshing."

She laughed out loud at this. "My lord Legolas you flatter me. When you've spent your entire life growing up with Elladan and Elrohir, it does feel good to see someone new aside from my brothers all day."

"It must be nice to have siblings," Legolas said forlornly.

"You do not?" Laeriel delicately plucked another flower from the field, twirling the stem around in her hand.

He shook his head at her, the petals of the flower dancing gently with his movements. "I never knew my _Nadeth_, she passed away shortly after I was born. _Adar _was the one who raised me his whole life, and he loves me dearly, for I am his only son who will become King of Mirkwood when he joins the Valar in thousands of years to come."

"How old are you my lord?"

"I am three thousand years old," came his instant response.

"You are nearly twice my age," she giggled.

Legolas smiled at this. "Elves are immortal, we do not age so easily like Men do."

"You look even younger than cousin Aragorn," Laeriel answered as she brought the flower to her nose, inhaling the scent.

"But I am older than he is," Legolas answered with a chuckle.

"Is there not someone you love back home my lord?" the Elleth suddenly asked.

Taken aback by her abrupt question, Legolas hesitated before answering her. "There is one but I know her feelings do not lie with me. I am the son of King Thranduil, she is but a common Woodland Elf, unworthy to become the wife of a Prince like myself, even if she is captain of the guards."

"What is her name?"

"Tauriel."

"She must be very brave and courageous to have attracted your eye."

Legolas leaned back against the grass, staring at the stars in the sky. "I have decided not to pursue her. _Adar _is right. I am a Prince, if I am to marry a common Woodland Elf, then my people will surely look down upon me for it."

"What makes you think that my lord?" Laeriel placed a hand on his own, secretly loving how soft and smooth his skin felt despite being a master archer.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Tauriel does not feel the same. I am content to let my feelings for her go, and perhaps I will find another love somewhere else."

She could hear the tiniest sense of hope coming from his last word.

"I want to visit Mirkwood," she blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth.

At this he arched an eyebrow at her. "You want to visit Mirkwood?" he sat up to look at her.

"I have never been anywhere else aside from Imladris. It would be lovely to visit another part of the land," she sighed longingly and gazed upon the stars.

"I will ask _Adar _and see what he thinks. Perhaps Lord Elrond will allow you to visit," Legolas grinned at her.

* * *

Once he made sure Laeriel was back inside her chamber and resting for the evening, the Mirkwood Prince went to the chamber he shared with his father and knocked upon the door. Knowing the habit of Thranduil, Legolas knew his father would not be asleep so fast yet. Once he knocked thrice upon the ancient oak, he walked through the door.

"What is it?" Thranduil looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Lady Laeriel expressed her wishes to visit Mirkwood," Legolas said as he sat down upon the bed.

The Elvenking chuckled. "Are you sure it was _her _wish and not yours?"

Legolas gave his father a scandalized look.

"I will discuss this with Lord Elrond in the morning and see what will happen. Sleep for now my son," Thranduil went back to his scroll.

Instead of heeding his father's words the Mirkwood Prince got up to pour himself a cup of juniper tea, sipping at the warm liquid while staring out the balcony of the room they were staying in.

"Is something on your mind?" his father's voice from the room echoed.

"Lady Laeriel is not like the others back home, especially Tauriel, which is refreshing."

Thranduil lowered the scroll and went to join his son at the balcony. "You are not still thinking about Tauriel are you? I have told you many times, she is but a common Woodland Elf. There is no future for her as the wife of the Prince of Mirkwood." he gently reminded Legolas, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If I were to wed Lady Laeriel, would you agree to this marriage?" Legolas inquired, turning to look at his father.

"Lady Laeriel is the daughter of Lord Elrond, I would be joyful to see a union between our two Houses."

Legolas laughed. "At least I know you wouldn't object if I developed feelings for Lady Laeriel."

"She is a fine Elleth. Full of bravery and courage. I can tell by looking at her, but this relationship, should not be rushed my son. You must let a connection, a bond, form between you and your intended before taking another step forward." Thranduil took the cup from Legolas' hand to take a drink of the juniper tea, only to find it was nearly half empty.

"Do you think I will ever find the right one?" Legolas leaned on the railing, his locks splaying across his shoulders and back like a curtain.

"You will find her my dear son. Through the grace of Arda you will meet her one day."

The Mirkwood Prince sighed softly. "I have waited three thousand years, another thousand won't hurt will it?" he gave his father a wry smile.

"Elves are immortal. We will not die, you will find her. Have faith and keep believing she will be here," Thranduil said.

After finishing the remnants of the tea Legolas bade his father a good night and slipped into bed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I am back my readers! _

_Thank you for putting up with me when I respected privacy._

_I love you all for that._

_As a special treat, I will upload another chapter later today when I finish classes and go home._

_Thank god I don't have work today. _

_For those who have reviewed chapter 4 and wish to do so again,_

_feel free to review as a guest! _

_Just leave your pen-name and I will know who it is!_

_See you later today in chapter 5!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. Slight Rivalry

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Slight Rivalry**

The dining hall was empty the next day when Laeriel arrived save for the presence of Legolas, who was seated at one of the chairs, quietly eating his morning meal while an unfamiliar face stood quietly near him. It was a Elleth like herself, with flowing red hair and ears which were not concealed by her long locks. She wore an outfit of emerald green with arm guards and leg guards, a bow and quiver strapped to her back completed the outfit. Wondering if this was the mysterious Tauriel whom Legolas was talking about last night, the elf-maiden went onward and took her own seat at the table as a maid laid a plate down before her.

"_Le suilon Hiril vuin_," Legolas greeted as she took a seat.

She smiled and dipped her head. "_Le suilon Hîr vuin,_" Laeriel replied back, reaching for a piece of lembas bread.

"This is Tauriel, captain of the guards of Mirkwood."

Laeriel turned her attention to the Elleth and inclined her head politely at Tauriel.

"Lady Laeriel is as beautiful as the rumors have said," Tauriel murmured politely with a kind grin.

Said Elleth ducked her head in embarrassment, causing her golden locks to billow around her face. "I am not as beautiful as the rumors said," she answered light-heartedly.

"Also very modest," added Legolas.

"My lord!" Laeriel threw him a scandalized look.

Legolas laughed out loud at her reaction.

* * *

In the middle of their meal the doors to the hall flew open and her brothers appeared, once again dragging Legolas off somewhere in Imladris, leaving a rather amused Laeriel and concerned Tauriel behind in their wake. As soon as they were gone, the elf-maiden was about to continue her meal when the captain of the guards struck up a conversation with her.

"I hope Prince Legolas will be alright," Tauriel said with concern, staring at the closed doors.

"My brothers won't hurt him," Laeriel assured.

"I have heard rather unpleasant stories about Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir playing pranks on Prince Legolas."

Laeriel laughed. "Their reputation extends even to the Woodland realm of Mirkwood?"

Tauriel frowned and nodded. "Yes. I have heard stories."

"Don't worry about them. My brothers probably dragged him to the archery range again."

"I suspect they want to best Prince Legolas in a game of archery?" Tauriel shifted her position slightly.

"Unfortunately I heard from King Thranduil that Legolas cannot be bested at archery," Laeriel replied with a slight grin.

The Elleth from Mirkwood bore a proud expression on her face. "Prince Legolas is the best archer among the Woodland Elves, and perhaps the whole Woodland realm itself. There is none who can match his skills with a bow and arrows."

Swallowing the last of her breakfast the elf-maiden got up from the table and bade Tauriel join her as she went to find her brothers on the archery range.

* * *

Legolas was in the midst of nocking another arrow when Elladan and Elrohir spotted their sister coming in their direction. The twins grinned at one another and waved, prompting Laeriel to shake her head in defeat at the antics of her brothers. Tauriel followed closely behind, her eyes fixated upon the twins, especially Elrohir, and Laeriel couldn't help but wonder if she was captivated by her brother's looks.

"So this is where you dragged poor Legolas?" Laeriel teased, stopping in front of her brothers.

"You make us sound like kidnappers," Elladan threw his hands out in front of him.

Ignoring her brothers the elf-maiden picked up a bow from the stand, standing in her archer's stance. Furrowing her brows together lightly, she nocked an arrow and quickly released it, watching in satisfaction as the tip hit the red dead-on, causing Legolas to look at her admirably. When she turned back around, both twins had their mouths agape, staring at her in disbelief. Even Tauriel had an eyebrow arched in admiration, clearly mislead by her earlier thought of the seemingly fragile Laeriel.

"Well?" Laeriel inquired after several moments of silence.

"Where in Arda did you learn to shoot like that?" Elladan breathed.

"I trained," she simply answered.

Unable to help himself the Mirkwood Prince snatched an arrow from the quiver and sighted, releasing the projectile right into the heart of the target, the shaft swaying from the force he used. Laeriel had a feeling he was challenging her to a competition and complied, unleashing another of her own arrows at the center. This went on until both ran out, forcing Legolas to concede that they were tied.

"And here I thought no one could best me at archery," he murmured reverently.

"You flatter me my lord. I have practiced since a very young age, that is all."

"It would appear so because Elrohir and I had no idea about this!" exclaimed Elladan.

Laeriel threw her brothers a cocky grin. "Of course not dear brothers. You two always go around making trouble after all."

They sputtered at her, which made Legolas laugh out loud. The elf-maiden was entranced by his features, how a simple laugh transformed his whole demeanor from stoic and calm to warm and loving. It almost made her want to reach out and hug him, regardless if her brother saw or not. However she refrained from doing so, knowing it would be unladylike for her to hug a Prince such as Legolas.

"It would appear there is a rivalry between us, would you not agree?" the Mirkwood Prince said to Laeriel.

She nodded swiftly. "May the best Elf win," she declared with another grin.

Tauriel watched silently from the background as her Prince began another round of friendly shooting with Lady Laeriel of Rivendell.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I'm thinking of having Tauriel get jealous over Laeriel for liking Legolas._

_I know she falls for Kili in the films, but that part won't be coming until later on. _

_So for now, Laeriel and Tauriel will be slight rivals for Legolas' attention._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	6. Tauriel & Laeriel

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tauriel & Laeriel**

The archery competition ended up in a draw for Legolas and Laeriel as the two were equally matched in skill and prowess. The entire time Tauriel stood silently in the background, observing the skills of the elf-maiden from Rivendell. She had to admit Laeriel had a certain grace about her when shooting from a bow. The Captain of the Guards never thought such a fragile looking Elleth could be so could, even on par with her Prince, who was unrivaled in his archery skills.

"What do you say we call this a day?" Laeriel asked as she lowered her bow.

Legolas inclined his head. "I believe our competition has drove your brothers away elsewhere," he answered with a slight grin.

Whirling around with bow still in hand, the elf-maiden saw that her brothers were indeed, gone from the field. The only one who remained was a sour-faced Tauriel, who stood a little off to the end of the range, arms crossed and seemingly glaring at her from where she stood. Laeriel couldn't help but wonder if she was normally like this, or if the captain was just overprotective of her Prince.

"Why don't we head back for the midday meal?" suggested the elf-maiden, lowering her bow.

"I agree with you. Tauriel, we're heading back to Lord Elrond's house," Legolas commanded.

Tauriel nodded and strode over to join them, purposefully placing herself between the two. Legolas frowned at this action while Laeriel didn't seem to mind, having felt the captain was perhaps a bit jealous of their sudden bond.

"Are you alright Tauriel?"

"Is there anything wrong my Prince?" Tauriel replied stiffly.

The Mirkwood Prince frowned even more. "You are not yourself. Is something on your mind?"

Realizing she was being a bit obvious with her expressions, Tauriel put a smile on her face and laughed out loud. "Of course not my Prince Legolas. I'm just glad I got to see Imladris for the very first time with my eyes," she hastily explained with a feigned smile.

Neither were fooled but decided not to say anything.

Laeriel flicked her eyes over to Legolas and noticed his hand was bleeding, a trail of blood dripping down onto the grass in a steady flow. Concerned for this the Elleth stopped the Mirkwood Prince, prompting him to arch an eyebrow in question.

"Your hand is bleeding," she said and reached for a cloth from her sash.

Lifting up his right hand to examine it closely, he saw it was indeed bleeding but was not alarmed by this.

"It's alright. It bleeds when I shoot too much, it will heal with time."

"Wounds need to be kept clean or it will never get better," scolded Laeriel as she wrapped the cloth around his hand.

Legolas chuckled at her concern for him.

"I do not find this funny my lord," she scowled at him.

"This is the first time someone aside from my father who has showed concern for my well-being," explained Legolas as Laeriel tied the ends together.

Somehow this caused Laeriel to blush furiously as she ducked her head, hiding her face from view thanks to her long hair. Once this was finished she pulled back and smiled at the Elf. Together the trio continued walking towards the house for their midday meal.

* * *

Once again it was the trio who dined together inside the hall, for Elrond and Thranduil were locked away in the study, discussing something of utmost importance. The twins were nowhere in sight, and Aragorn was tending to some business pertaining to his clan of Rangers. This time Laeriel was seated in front of Tauriel, and casually ignored the looks thrown her way as she chatted quietly with Legolas.

"How is it like in Mirkwood?" she asked, biting into a slice of apple.

"It's a wondrous place, full of trees and life, and very fast. I like to spend my free time sitting in those trees and just think," Legolas answered with a smile.

Laeriel clapped her hands together in delight. "I really wish to visit Mirkwood even more now," she announced.

"_Adar _has granted you permission to return with us to Mirkwood for a visit," Legolas broke the news with a smile.

Her eyes widened in mirth. "Really? I must thank King Thranduil later!"

Tauriel frowned. "Is it wise for this decision? Lady Laeriel is a precious guest and there may be those who will want to use her for their own gain," she murmured quietly to Legolas.

"Do not worry. If anything happens, I will personally see to her safety."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am," Laeriel called, having overheard their conversation.

"You may know how to shoot a bow but it does not mean you've been trained in battle," Tauriel answered haughtily.

Now the elf-maiden narrowed her eyes. "I am not weak like you perceive me to be Tauriel. I can hold my own in a battle against Orcs or Goblins," hissed the Elleth angrily.

"I am Captain of the Guards of Mirkwood."

Laeriel stood up, drawing herself to her full height as her hands clenched into fists, which were trembling with anger. "I am Lord Elrond's daughter, Lady Laeriel of Imladris! I have been trained in the art of battle alongside my brothers and sister at a young age! I have seen my fair share of battles and the deaths of many comrades. How dare you suggest I am a mere weak Elleth?" she spat venomously, a tone she rarely used.

Now Legolas narrowed his eyes at Tauriel. "You've stepped out of line," he warned in dangerous voice.

Tauriel blinked and lowered her head. "_Goheno nin_," she said in Elvish.

The elf-maiden whirled around and stalked out of the room angrily, leaving Legolas to chase after her while Tauriel sat there contemplating on her rash actions.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I apologize for this short chapter._

_I've been really stressed lately so I didn't have time to write._

_I will make the next one longer!_

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. For Whose Sake

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Whose Sake**

Laeriel found herself walking through the halls of her home angrily, hands clenched into fists, and her lips pressed into a thin line. How dare that Elleth call her frail and weak! What gave her the right to judge so easily? Tauriel didn't know what she had been through, what she had witnessed, what she still has nightmares about. Not a single day goes by without the haunting images of her friends flashing through her mind at nights.

"Laeriel! What's the matter?" the familiar voice of her brothers called.

She stopped and ran right into their arms, startling Elrohir as he had never seen his sister act like this. She was usually full of smiles and laughter, but the Laeriel currently crying in his arms was rather alarming.

"What's wrong little sister?" Elladan coaxed soothingly.

"Tauriel! I despise her," mumbled Laeriel angrily.

The twins exchanged glances with one another.

"What happened?" Elrohir questioned, rubbing a hand down her back comfortingly.

"She said I have never seen the battlefield."

Now the brothers widened their eyes in amazement at the audacity of another Woodland Elf having a go at their sister. Those who knew Laeriel knew well enough her dreams were still haunted at nights by memories of her friends dying to protect her during that battle with Orcs close to their borders. It took a long time for their sister to open up again, and smile like she had once before. To bring up painful memories like that was certainly like a stab to the heart to an already bleeding wound.

"Looks like we'll have to have a talk with Legolas," Elladan deduced at last.

"I'm right here," came Legolas' voice from behind.

The trio spun around to find Legolas standing there with a grim look on his face, no doubt he was clearly disturbed and upset by what had happened to Laeriel back in the dining hall.

"It appears your Captain of the Guards said something that upset our sister," Elrohir said coldly, shielding his sister from view.

Legolas pressed his lips into a thin line. "I shall have a word with her about this later," he replied calmly.

"Laeriel has been through a lot and still has nightmares. What Tauriel said was out of line, I hope you realize this Legolas," added Elladan sternly.

Laeriel tightened her grip upon her brother's robe, trying to calm her trembling through deep breaths.

"I apologize for her actions. As her Prince, it should have been my responsibility to see she remembers her place."

"I hope you do," Elladan glanced at his sister and looked back at his twin.

"Let's get her to calm down."

* * *

The twins led their sister towards the waterfall area of Imladris in an attempt to cheer her up. They knew she loved this place as a little Elfling, and every time she was upset, they always found her sitting here staring at the water with a smile on her face. Laeriel brightened up when she heard the sound of roaring water cascading over the edge, for it was a sound that always soothed her ears.

"You remembered," she murmured with a grateful smile at her brothers.

Elladan gave a mock scandalized look. "You didn't think we're all about pranks and jokes do you?" he exclaimed with a feigned look of hurt.

She giggled.

"We may not look like it, but we do care about our dearest little sister."

"Elladan!" Laeriel playfully smacked her brother on the arm.

"We take her here to cheer her up and she smacks us!"

The Elleth burst out laughing at this, giggling uncontrollably while her brothers grinned like fools at her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Elladan ruffled her hair.

Laeriel smacked his hand away and tried to fix her long locks. "I feel a bit better but not so much still," she answered truthfully.

"Perhaps we were a little harsh on Legolas back there," Elrohir murmured to himself thoughtfully.

"He deserved it for letting his own captain step out of line like that," argued Elladan as he placed an arm around Laeriel's shoulder.

Suddenly Laeriel bit her lips in worry and abruptly left without a word, shocking her brothers as they stared at her fading figure.

* * *

Legolas walked alone towards the gardens of Imladris, the words from Elladan and Elrohir weighing heavily on his mind. They were right. He shouldn't have let Tauriel say those words, not to a strong Elleth like Laeriel. How in the world was he going to explain this to his father? To Lord Elrond? And more importantly, how will he ever apologize to Laeriel for letting Tauriel speak out of line like that?

Tormented by this the Mirkwood Prince failed to hear someone call his name, and only stopped when his hand was pulled, bringing him back to his senses as his eyes fell upon the figure of Laeriel standing behind him.

"Lady Laeriel," he exclaimed with a slight shock.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Legolas didn't know what this was about, though he had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

She started walking towards the gardens and he joined her side, allowing her to gather her thoughts before she started a conversation with him.

"I want to apologize for what my brother's said. I realized they were a bit harsh on you earlier," Laeriel finally broke the silence with an apology.

The Mirkwood Prince looked at her. "They were right to scold me like that. I let Tauriel step out of line earlier," he tried to justify the twins' actions.

Laeriel shook her head.

"It's not your fault. No one outside of Imladris knows what I've been through. She had a right to assume what she thought based on my appearance."

"Lady Laeriel..."

"It took me a long time to open up again Lord Legolas, after witnessing the deaths of my friends on the battlefield. I was a different being. Cold, emotionless, angry all the time, and always having nightmares in the night. It took my siblings or _Adar _the whole evening to calm me down before I was finally able to fall asleep."

Legolas was shocked by what he heard as Laeriel continued telling her a little bit more about herself.

"Now I understand why you were acting the way you were," Legolas answered softly when she finished.

"I'm strong for the sake of those around me, but sometimes I feel like I'm on the verge of breaking apart."

The Mirkwood Prince placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Live for your sake and be strong for those who have given their lives for you."

"How can you say these words so easily?" she found herself questioning, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Because I've learned to live with them for two thousand years," he simply answered.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Sorry for the late update!_

_Things have been crazy lately!_

_I will try to update as normally as I can!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	8. Legolas' Haunted Past

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Legolas' Haunted Past**

"You've learned to live with them for two thousand years?" echoed Laeriel in disbelief.

"It's hard losing those I once called comrades," Legolas confirmed softly.

Laeriel lowered her head to the side as her hair cascaded around her like a curtain. She understood where he was coming from. Those nightmares she relived every night were proof enough of her still haunted dreams. The dying faces of her friends. The blood-stained clothing, her tattered robes, blood dripping down her forearms, staining the earth a crimson scarlet.

"I didn't mean to bring up unpleasant memories," the Mirkwood Prince hastily apologized, noticing Laeriel's sudden silence and tight posture.

The Elleth shook her head again and planted a smile on her face. "It's alright. I've had to live with that for a thousand years as well, though my lord seems to have a better control over his haunted dreams more than I do."

Legolas exhaled softly and chuckled. "Who says my dreams are not haunted?" he murmured under his breath.

"Tell me my lord," Laeriel placed a hand on his arm.

Shifting slightly so his hair partially covered his face the Mirkwood Prince took a deep breath, as if recalling memories hidden deep within the recess of his mind. Laeriel waited patiently, giving him time to gather his thoughts, knowing it was a hard ordeal to go through. Even now she kept a small incense burner in her room, which was lit every night prior to going to bed to help calm her mind. Elrond decided this would be the best way to calm his daughter down instead of sitting with her until she fell asleep.

"I've led countless friends into battle to defend the borders of Mirkwood, and I have witnessed many of them fall to the blades of Orcs and Goblins alike. I hated myself for a long time. Hated myself because I was unable to protect them," Legolas clenched his fists in anger. "They died protecting me, defending me as their Prince, knowing it was vital I survive for the future of Mirkwood."

Legolas didn't notice it but his hands were clutched even tighter than before, prompting Laeriel to gently unwind his slender fingers from around his palm. The Mirkwood Prince blinked several times and looked at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This was the first time he'd ever told anyone about his nightmares. Not even his own father knew the restless nights he spent in his chambers. Somehow this simple Elleth of Imladris made him do something he'd never done before.

Open up.

"This is the first time I have ever told anyone about my nightmares," admitted Legolas with a small smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" suggested Laeriel, pulling on his hand.

* * *

The two spent the rest of the day sitting among the flower gardens of Imladris, just casually chatting with one another about their pasts and likes. Laeriel discovered more and more about Legolas as he opened up about his past. He in return, learned about how she isn't really the daughter of Lord Elrond, but was rather adopted by him when he found her as a young infant. It must have been a tough life for Laeriel since she never knew her true birth parents. For a while the Mirkwood Prince considered himself lucky as he knew who his mother was, and had a loving father who raised him with tenderness and care.

"Was it a hard life for you?" queried Legolas as Laeriel paused to gather her thoughts.

"I have _Adar _and my siblings who love and treat me like their own. Even the guards and maids here treat me like I'm one of them and not an outsider," Laeriel gushed happily.

He chuckled.

"That's good to know since your past is rather more tragic than mine."

"Don't feel pity for me since I have a loving family now," Laeriel scolded gently with a smile.

Reaching down to pluck one of the flowers from the field, the Elleth tucked it behind Legolas' ear and giggled when he tried to remove it, but she kept a hand on his to prevent his doing so.

"What are you doing my lady?" grinned Legolas.

"It looks good on you," she laughed out loud.

"Not everyone is allowed to treat a Prince so casually," he retorted with an amused smile.

Laeriel feigned innocence. "But I am a Princess in my own right my lord, that means I can do this to you."

"Who says I will let you do so again?"

The Elleth scrambled out of the way as Legolas made to lunge at her playfully, prompting Laeriel to laugh and run out of the way from his reach. Playing along with her antics the Mirkwood Prince ran after Laeriel, gently tackling her to the ground, hovering above her face while his hair covered their faces.

A small gasp escaped Laeriel's throat as she stared at his mesmerizing blue eyes.

She could feel his breath on her skin.

Hear the heartbeat from his chest.

For a moment her own breath quickened, her heart raced inside her chest, threatening to overwhelm her senses until Legolas pulled away from her. A disappointed sigh momentarily escaped her lips but Laeriel caught herself, allowing the Mirkwood Prince to help her up from the grass.

"Let's return to Lord Elrond's home," suggested Legolas with a slight cough.

Laeriel blushed. "Yes I agree."

They started heading towards the house, not realizing someone had been watching them from the shadows the entire time.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How is this chapter so far?_

_Everyone still with me? _

_Thanks for the support you guys give!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	9. Preparing For Mirkwood

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Preparing For Mirkwood**

Later that evening the dining hall was full of life and laughter thanks to Elrond inviting Thranduil and his son for an evening meal together, prior to the latter departing back to Mirkwood. Laeriel had never experienced such a wondrous night previously in all her life, thanks to meals usually being a serious matter. Tonight was very different. There was laughter. There was chattering. There was life. Laeriel loved every moment of it. Even her brothers were well-behaved as opposed to their usual antics of annoying everyone. It also warmed her heart to see Arwen absorbed in conversation with her cousin, whispering quietly to one another while the rest ate their meal in laughter.

The only part Laeriel did not enjoy was Tauriel's discreet and subtle glaring of her throughout the course of the evening.

Slight as it may be, the Elleth detested it when others scrutinized her with accusing eyes.

It took all she had not to say something harsh to the Captain, knowing she had to remain on good terms with King Thranduil and his son.

"Lady Laeriel," Legolas noticed her slight frown.

"Yes my lord Legolas?"

The Mirkwood Prince slid a piece of fruit to her, drawing the gaze of Elrond to his daughter as he quietly observed her reaction. Laeriel blushed profusely but nonetheless bit into the apple slice, relishing in the sweet juices flowing down her throat. She also took this chance to casually throw a smirk at Tauriel's general direction, eliciting an angry look from said captain.

"_Ada_I believe there is something you wish to tell the Lady Laeriel?" Legolas addressed his father from where he sat.

King Thranduil gave a warm smile. "Lord Elrond has given you permission to visit Mirkwood. Would you grace us with your presence Lady Laeriel?" he asked the Elleth.

Laeriel blinked.

Then looked at her father.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Elrond dipped his head. "I believe it is time for you to experience how the world is like outside of Imladris."

Ignoring the fact that people were staring at her, Laeriel rushed over to her father in a flurry of robes and hugged him tightly, prompting the ancient Elf to chuckle amusingly while patting his daughter on the back.

"_Le hannon Ada!_" she murmured in Elvish.

"Enjoy your time in Mirkwood dear daughter. You are in no rush to return home to Imladris," he answered with another chuckle.

* * *

That evening Laeriel spent the time packing for her trip to Mirkwood. Not knowing how it is like there, the Elleth decided to choose a few of her good robes for special occasions and also threw in several of her hunting outfits, which would not restrict her movement should something happened that required her to run. In addition to her robes, she decided to bring along her incense pot and packets of crushed herbs, to help soothe her nightmares and hopefully not disturb the residents of Mirkwood. Her father had also given her some packets of juniper tea earlier, instructing her to drink some should she feel anxious or upset. Laeriel wondered how long it will take for her to break out of this habit.

"Laeriel? Are you still awake?"

Arwen peered inside her little sister's room to find her flitting about like a restless bird, murmuring to herself while tossing things on the bed. The sight amused her to the point where she giggled out loud, snapping Laeriel out of her thoughts.

"Arwen!"

"I see you are excited about tomorrow's journey," noted her sister, eyeing the bag sitting atop the bed.

Laeriel sat down and rubbed her forehead wearily.

"What's the matter? Are you worried about something?" Arwen joined her sister on the bed, resting both hands around Laeriel's slender shoulders.

"What if my nightmares keep me up again?" Laeriel started trembling.

"Fear not Laeriel."

The younger Elleth clung to her older sister as her whole body shook.

"You are also scared of leaving Imladris aren't you?"

Laeriel nodded.

"Silly sister. Imladris will always be your home no matter where you are," Arwen couldn't help but laugh softly at her sister's worries.

"Do you think King Thranduil will like me even more?"

"Why wouldn't he? You're a sweet and beautiful Elleth who does not wish to marry his son for the sake of becoming a queen."

She blushed at the word queen.

* * *

"Tauriel I need a word with you," Legolas called out when he spotted the captain wandering around the corridor.

"Yes my Prince?" Tauriel stopped to greet the Mirkwood Prince.

"I expect you to not cause trouble for Lady Laeriel when she comes with us to visit Mirkwood."

Slightly taken aback by this sudden request Tauriel planted a smile on her face. "Why would I cause her trouble?" she feigned.

"I saw the way you were looking at her during the evening meal. Please remember your duties as Captain of the Guard and know your place."

"If my Prince wishes it to be so."

Legolas gave her a hard look. "If anything happens to Lady Laeriel while she's in Mirkwood, I will hold you accountable. Do you understand me Tauriel?"

"Yes."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Ho ho ho_

_Legolas is showing his strict side hahaha_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	10. Mirkwood

**You've all asked for a prequel so I've decided to write a prequel of how Laeriel and Legolas met, which will eventually lead up to the events of Those With Courage. Since Mirkwood was never given that much screen time, I'm going to use my imagination here when writing scenes with Laeriel in Mirkwood. I haven't decided yet but I will probably write more about Laeriel's past in this prequel, of course, since she doesn't find out who she is or where she came from until Those With Courage, she will be kept in the dark. The ones who would find out would most likely be Elrond and Galadriel. **

**Summary: Before she joined Frodo as a member of the Fellowship, Laeriel was living out her days in Rivendell, having adventures of her own with her siblings and a certain Mirkwood Prince. As she spends more and more time with Legolas, Laeriel realizes she is falling for him. Does Legolas feel the same? Or is her destiny already written in the stars?**

**Pairing: Legolas/Laeriel**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Written In The Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mirkwood**

"Lady Laeriel, we've arrived at Mirkwood."

Laeriel blinked and gathered her thoughts as she slowly came to, glancing around in awe at the giant trees looming over head. Everything smelled of the Earth, and it was a pleasant scent to the young Elleth. Birds were chirping in the air, their sweet melodic voices filling her heart with joy. All around she could sense the movement of animals, and they were all excited to see them.

"This is Mirkwood?" she whispered to Legolas.

Said Prince inclined his head. "Our home is a little farther down, but the surrounding area and all the villages are under _Adar_'s rule."

"It's so different from Imladris..."

King Thranduil overheard and let out a soft chuckle at her amusing comment.

"It would appear _Adar _finds your last comment amusing to him," grinned Legolas.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," admitted Laeriel with a sheepish blush.

A large castle slowly came into view the close the entourage approached a vast clearing. Clearly this was on a different level than her spacious home back in Imladris. The castle was huge, crafted from stone and intertwined with the trees that were surrounding it like a natural fortress. It must have taken a long time for the Woodland Elves to build them. It smelled of Earth as well, a scent that Laeriel wouldn't forget soon.

"Welcome to Mirkwood," Legolas announced formally.

* * *

The room Laeriel had been given overlooked a vast garden that reminded her so much of the one at home. It was a spacious room, with a huge bed in the center, and a wardrobe in a corner of the room. A wooden desk carved from oak occupied the south end, with quills, ink, and parchment spread about. Connected to her room was a private washroom, with a huge tub in the middle though she could see no water anywhere. No doubt servants will be coming in later with hot water for her to bathe. King Thranduil also assigned two maids to help her, and Laeriel could see they were gentle and kind, just like her sister Arwen.

"Lady Laeriel, King Thranduil has assigned us to you during the duration of your stay here," the first one said with a bow.

"I am Melannen, and this is my sister Tuluwen," the second introduced.

Laeriel gave them a warm smile. "You two are sisters?" she asked, sitting down on the bed to remove her riding boots.

"Yes my lady. Just like we know you are the sister of Lady Arwen," Melannen answered as she bent to help.

"I see Mirkwood is well informed of who I am," laughed the Elleth as the two maids swiftly untied her boots.

Reaching for the pack lying next to her, Laeriel reached in and pulled out her favorite pair of silver sandals. Now that she had arrived in Mirkwood, it made no sense to walk around in her riding boots. Once the sisters had helped her take off her shoes, the Elleth daintily slipped the sandals on her feet and stood up, only to realize she was still wearing her riding outfit.

"Well it would appear I need to change my wardrobe as well," she said with a slight laugh.

"We are more than glad to help Lady Laeriel pick out an outfit," Tuluwen replied, heading for the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

* * *

Now that he was back in his own realm Legolas felt more at ease, though he couldn't shake the sensation that Tauriel would be causing problems for Laeriel. Coming out of his own room and turning the corner, the Mirkwood Prince was surprised to find Laeriel coming out of the guest room, dressed in an elegant golden gown, with her locks braided and pulled back away from her face. For a second he was rooted to the spot, mesmerized by her beauty, and captivated by her gracefulness. She was the epitome of elegance. At that moment he thought she looked more beautiful than Lady Galadriel and her sister Arwen.

"Lord Legolas?" Laeriel noticed him staring at her.

He blinked a couple of times. "Pardon me Laeriel, it's just you look so beautiful in that gown."

She glanced down at herself and chuckled. "I feel weird wearing gowns like this. I'm much more comfortable in my boyish outfits I wear back in Imladris."

He strode over and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"So are you going to show me around?" she asked.

"Of course. Where would you like to go first?"

"The garden!"

Legolas laughed.

* * *

From the balcony overlooking the garden down below, Thranduil was amused to find his son showing Lady Laeriel around, watching her frolic among the flowers and inhaling their scents. Already he could see she was opening up his usually reserve and stoic son. Since the death of his beloved wife and his son's mother, Thranduil had never seen Legolas smile so freely like he was doing now. Perhaps Laeriel would be able to break the chains surrounding the heart of his son.

A knock at his door disrupted the King's thoughts.

"Yes?" he called out.

"King Thranduil, _Mithrandir _has arrived."

He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Show him in please."

"Right away."

Perhaps Gandalf can help shed light on this uneasy feeling he was sensing for the past few days.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I apologize for not updating in a while!_

_I've been swamped and stressed and whatnot._

_I will try to get back in an updating mood lol._

_Anyways I have to share that I had a dream about Legolas last night LOL _

_Perhaps that's what motivated me into updating hahaha._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
